


My Immortal - At Dead of Night Fever Dream

by CuddlyKillers (EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe)



Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: ADON - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, MAYA!11!!!!, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/CuddlyKillers
Summary: My nam iz Maya Dark'ness Dementia Ocean Way an this is my story about me and my hawt boifriend, Jimmy Hall. Follow my life as I go to lots of cool concerts and the dark lord, Hugo Hall, tries to ruin my life. Too bad he sux and im great! [This is a comedic work of parody]
Relationships: Hugo Punch/Maya, Jimmy/Maya, Rose/Harvey, Rose/Hugo Hall, honestly this is trash idk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who do not know what My Immortal is, it is in short and most accurately completely messed up. My Immortal is a very loose Harry Potter fanfiction story about Ebony (or Enoby) Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, a gothic teenage vampire girl who attends Hogwarts school. To say anymore may spoil the lulz. The story is infamous for its horrible abuse to the english language and extreme gothic attitude.
> 
> The original work has been edited to change names and settings to better reflect the At Dead of Night fandom and this work was made entirely for my own personal laughs. Enjoy~

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) Amy, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Jimbo ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Maya Midnight Dark’ness Dementia Ocean Way and I have long midnight black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a Hugo Punch but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a haunted hotel called Sea Hill Hotel in England where I’m in room 101 on the first floor I’m twunty too). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Sea Hill Hotel. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Maya!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Jimmy Hall!

“What’s up Jimmy?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2.

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was midnight black and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, amy (AN: amy dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length night sky black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Jimmy Hall yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Jimmy?” she asked as we went out of room 101 and down into the ground level lobby.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Jimmy walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in The Ballroom.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3.

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN AMY! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Jimmy was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Jimmy!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Maya.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood

They're all so happy you've arrived

The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom

She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Jimmy, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Jimmy looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Jimmy sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Jimmy. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Jimmy and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Jimmy didn’t go back into Sea Hill Hotel, instead he drove the car into……………………… the BASEMENT!


	4. Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok Maya’s name is maaya nut MurderSue OK! Jimmy IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Jimmy!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Jimmy didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Maya?” he asked.

“What?” I snaped.

Jimmy leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Jimmy kissed me passionately. Jimmy climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against the basment boiler. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Harvey!


End file.
